


Zeref's worst memory

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Raziel Dragneel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Zeref saw his house burn to ashes. He was hoping to find someone alive, but that wasn't the case.





	Zeref's worst memory

\- Papa! Mama! Natsu!

The little kid was yelling that while searching between the ruins of his burned house. He needed an answer. Only one answer, and all would be fine. That’s what he thought.

But the reality was cruel and worst. As soon as he could move a big part of the roof, all his hopes were gone. His little brother was in the floor, dead. Just in front of him, a big part of the roof, covering their parents.

\- It can’t be... This can’t be true! They can’t be dead!

The little kid tried to pull his parents out of the roof, but he wasn’t strong enough. He cried some hours, until he listened someone approaching to him. Without thinking, he took the body of his little brother and left the place where he was born forever.


End file.
